1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire connectors and particularly to board-mounted wire connectors. The board-mounted wire connectors might be of the pluggable type, i.e. they can be removed (unplugged) from a fixed terminal on a circuit board, or the wire connector might be directly fixed to the circuit board.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There is often a need for wires to be joined mechanically for electrical continuity. Wire connectors that allow the wires to rest on top of one another by insertion into a single port on the connector are not always desirable for reasons of potentially reduced conductivity and/or wire retention capability. Ease of wire insertion into the terminal may also be compromised in these arrangements.
When wires rest on top of each other at the same connection point, the probability that the connection will lose clamping force overtime causing loose connections is increased. Especially with thicker wire insulations and larger wire gauges a secure connection can be difficult to make in the first instance in this situation.
Thus there is a need for easier and more secure wiring connections, especially in the case of known small form factor pluggable or fixed-mounted wire connectors, such as for the typical 5.08 mm wide connector, where two wires are attached at one port.